wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Непроглядная Пучина
|boss= |type= |level=20-27 |minlevel=10 |players=5 (10) |key= |bosses= }} Непроглядная Пучина - это подводное подземелье, расположенное на северо-западе Ясеневого леса. Подземелье представляет собой сеть полузатопленных пещер которые соединяют подводные руины святилищ в которых неплохо уживаются мурлоки и темные маги из клана Сумеречного Молота. Также, здесь обитают сатиры и наги, которые охраняют темное существо - Аку'мая Пожирателя. Возможно, когда-то здесь появлялись Древние Боги, так как именно они ответственны за деятельность Сумеречного Молота и здешних монстров. Описание с официального сайта Непроглядная Пучина, расположенная на Зорамском взморье в Ясеневом лесу, была некогда великолепным храмом богини ночных эльфов – Элуны. Однако Великий Раскол разрушил храм, и тот погрузился в воды Сокрытого моря. Там он оставался нетронутым, пока не появились сатиры и наги, привлеченные древней магией. По легенде, в руинах храма поселилась гидра Аку'май Пожиратель, любимец древних богов. Окружающая его аура зла притянула к себе служителей культа Сумеречного Молота, за которыми последовали шаманы Служителей Земли, полагающие, что если в дело замешаны древние боги, Азероту снова грозит опасность.Непроглядная Пучина Журнал подземелий Once dedicated to the night elves' goddess Elune, Blackfathom Deeps was thought to have been destroyed during the Sundering, lost beneath the ocean. Millennia later, members of the Twilight's Hammer cult were drawn to the temple by whispers and foul dreams. After sacrificing untold numbers of innocents, the cult was rewarded with a new task: to protect one of the Old Gods' most cherished creatures, a pet that is still in need of nurturing before he can unleash his dark powers on the world. География Карты File:WorldMap-BlackFathomDeeps1.jpg|Пруд Аск'ара File:WorldMap-BlackFathomDeeps2.jpg|Алтарь святилища Луны File:WorldMap-BlackFathomDeeps3.jpg|Забытый пруд Подзоны Обитатели подземелья Задания Добыча Достижения * * Ресурсы *Сбор трав ** ** *Горное дело ** RPG Если углубится в пещеру, можно найти постройки, которым много десятков тысяч лет — они остались от самих Калдорай еще до Раскола мира. Древность и ценность этих археологических находок невозможно переоценить, однако при последующем углублении в пещеры, вы начнете замечать странности. Если расспросить одноглазого пьянчугу, что глушит ром в Оргриммарской таверне, возможно он расскажет вам, о том, как однажды он входил в отряд, попавший в это проклятое место. Они шли все дальше и на смену крабам и мурлокам пришли демонические создания — сатиры, предвестники Пылающего Легиона. Они вместе с ужасающими змееподобными нагами преграждали проход отряду, однако то, к чему они пробились, было еще хуже. Центр пещеры представляет собой лабиринт, прорезанный в дне подземного озера и наполнен различной нечистью. Но самое ужасное это алтари поклонения. Это место целиком и полностью посвящено Древним Богам, правившим этой землей еще до прихода титанов, а так же более новым — проклятой королеве Азшаре. Ночные эльфы помнят, что раньше это место целиком и полностью было посвящено их богине — Элуне, но от этого не осталось и следа. Клан Сумеречного Молота, пророчествующий о конце света, нашел это место и организовал там зловещую, злобную деятельность, направленную на возвращение в этот мир Древних Богов. Привлеченная активными магическими колебаниями проснулась древняя гидра, впавшая в спячку при заключении Богов - Аку'май. Ее возраст исчисляется десятками тысяч лет и говорят, что сами Древние Боги были благосклонны к ней. Сумеречный молот, нашедший себе новое создание для поклонение, удвоил усилия и сгущает тьму над миром...Lands of Mystery, pg. 8 Изменения в обновлениях * Заметки Внешние ссылки es:Cavernas de Brazanegra fr:Profondeurs de Brassenoire Категория:Подземелья Категория:Пещеры Категория:Непроглядная Пучина Категория:Руины Категория:Древние боги